


Driven

by Dreamin



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Marta and Benoit are stuck in a snowstorm coming back from the murder trial. How will they pass the time?
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 19
Kudos: 222





	Driven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

Marta watched worriedly as Benoit drove through the blizzard. His knuckles on the steering wheel were white with tension as he tried to keep the car on the road. The visibility was pretty much non-existent and there were patches of ice beneath the snow.

_This is stupid,_ Marta thought. _We’ll get killed if we try to get back to the mansion in this._ She tried checking her phone to see how long the storm would last but there was no signal. “Pull over, Detective,” she insisted. “We have to wait it out.”

The private detective didn’t reply at first then he moved the car to the side of the road, stopping under a large tree. It provided a little shelter from the falling snow but not much.

Benoit didn’t say anything for a moment, his hands still on the steering wheel and his eyes on the falling snow in front of them. “Marta, you trust me, right?”

“Always,” she said gently. “You know that. I’d trust you with my life.”

He looked over at her. “But do you trust me to be a gentleman?”

“Of course,” she said, confused. “You’ve never been anything less around me.”

“But that was before we were stuck in a small car together for an indeterminate length of time.”

“Oh.” Marta shrugged nonchalantly, though inside she was suddenly a bundle of nerves. She’d had a crush on him since they’d met. It was usually something she could move to the back of her mind when she was around him, but there were still times it flared into something beyond her control, like that moment. “It’s … it’s fine, a different situation won’t change what you are.” She smiled weakly. “Besides, it’s not like you’re attracted to me.”

He sighed quietly. “You only think that because I’m quite good at hidin’ what I don’t want other people to know.”

Marta stared at him. “You’re saying you’re attracted to me?”

“I’m sayin’ that’s a discussion for another time. We need to get comfortable, I assume we’ll be in here all night.” Before she could say anything, he opened his door then got out, quickly closing it behind him.

She turned in her seat to watch him walk along the outside of the car, slipping a bit once or twice, until he got to the trunk. After he got it open, he pulled a few things out then closed it again and opened the rear passenger door on his side.

That’s when Marta saw what he had taken out of the trunk – an air mattress, supports, and pillows, a pump to inflate them all, a white fitted sheet, and a thick black blanket she assumed was faux mink. Inflating the bed only took a few minutes then he stretched the fitted sheet over it and spread the blanket on top of that before getting back into the driver’s seat.

“Take your coat off,” he said as he did so. “It’s too bulky for back there. Also, your shoes and whatever else you need to in order to sleep.”

Marta hesitated. They had just come from the courthouse and she wasn’t dressed comfortably. “I trust you’ll behave, previously undisclosed attraction or not.”

Benoit nodded. “I can control my urges, I assure you.”

“That’s good because I’m going to have to take a lot of this off.”

That wasn’t something he was expecting. “I’m sorry?”

Instead of replying, she took off her gloves, coat, and blazer then she took a deep breath before slipping off her pencil skirt and pantyhose, leaving on her silk blouse, bra, and lace panties.

“I see…” He cleared his throat. “Can you climb into the back from here?”

“I think so.” She noticed he averted his eyes as she gingerly climbed between the seats to the back then laid down and pulled the blanket up to her chin. It was very soft and incredibly warm. There seemed to be plenty of space left for the private detective.

Benoit took off his shoes, suit jacket, and tie then slid off his suspenders before managing to squeeze his way into the back of the car. All of the excess space vanished as he got under the blanket beside her. Marta’s back was against the back of the seats in order to give them some semblance of space between them.

He raised an eyebrow at her, barely visible in the quickly waning daylight. “I don’t bite.”

She hesitated a moment before scooting closer to him.

“Good girl.”

Marta examined his face for something, anything that would tell her what he was thinking but he was being very closed off. “Why do you have an air mattress for your car?”

“Because in my line of work, there’s always a need for it. I can’t tell you the number of nights I’ve slept in here.” He paused then smiled a bit. “But this is the first time I’ve had someone else in here with me.”

“When were you going to tell me you’re attracted to me?” she murmured.

He sighed again. “Preferably, never. Me knowin’ I’m an old fool is one thing, you knowin’ it is somethin’ else entirely.”

Marta moved closer to him. “You’re not old, Benoit, and you’re certainly not a fool.” She found his hands under the blanket and squeezed them gently. “You’re a very intelligent and wise man in the prime of life.”

Benoit chuckled. “Thank you. You know, I believe that is the first time you called me by my first name.”

She hoped her blush wasn’t visible in the darkening car. “Is that alright?”

“It’s more than alright.” After a moment, he added, “We should try to sleep. Lord knows how long we’ll be out here.”

Marta nodded then turned onto her other side, her back to him. She knew that if she faced him, she’d be too distracted to sleep. Fifteen minutes passed and she was still awake, despite being exhausted from the full day they’d had.

“You can’t sleep either, I take it,” Benoit murmured.

She slowly turned to face him. “No. I’m not sure why.”

“I believe that, even with the blanket, we’re not warm enough and it’s keepin’ us awake.”

“So, you’re suggesting that we … share body heat?”

He nodded. “Unfortunately, the best way to do that is for us to be naked.”

Marta hesitated.

“I swear on my honor that I will remain a gentleman.”

“Alright.” The blanket still up to her chin, she removed her blouse, bra and panties then stretched out her arm and tossed them into the front of the car with the rest of her clothes before pulling her arm back under the blanket.

Benoit followed her lead and undressed under the blanket then tossed his clothes into the front as well. “From what I’ve read,” he murmured, “this is best done spoonin’.”

Marta nodded then she turned onto her side, facing the back of the seats again, and had to suppress a gasp as he wrapped an arm around her waist beneath the blanket, pulling her gently against his firm chest. He was big, solid, and so warm.

“Is that better, Marta?” he murmured in her ear, his breath rustling her hair.

“It is,” she murmured, somehow both electrified and incredibly comfortable. She moved one hand to lightly stroke his arm. “Where did you read about this?”

“Some clickbait article. You never know what information will come in handy.” He paused. “I want to warn you – my body may … react to such close proximity but I swear I won’t act on it. No man ever died from a lack of release, despite what some may say.”

_He’s telling me he’ll probably get a hard-on._ Marta knew she was blushing furiously now and she was very glad he couldn’t see it. “That’s … that’s fine. I know we can’t always control how our bodies react.”

“Precisely. Are you comfortable?”

_No._ “Yes. I think I can sleep now.”

“Alright. Sleep well.”

“You too.”

* * *

Marta woke up at some point later to a still-dark car and a freezing arm outside the blanket. She quickly pulled it back under and tried rubbing it with her other hand to warm it up. After a moment, Benoit’s arm left her middle.

“Allow me,” he murmured in her ear as his large, warm hand rubbed her arm.

“Thank you,” she whispered. His touch, his voice, and her sleep-fuddled brain conspired to turn her on. She slowly turned to face him. With no light at all, it was impossible to see his face and she desperately wanted to.

“Hold that thought,” he murmured then he sat up and opened the center console. After a moment of digging through it, he pulled something out then closed the console. When he turned it on, she could see it was a small battery-operated lantern. There was a small carabiner attached to the handle and he used that to attach the lantern to the back of the headrest of the passenger’s seat, giving them just enough light to see each other by.

Benoit laid back down, grinning at her. “Better?”

“Much,” she murmured. Before she could say another word, he gently pulled her into his arms and she let out a soft gasp as the tip of his cock pressed against her stomach. _I didn’t even know he was hard!_

He chuckled. “I apologize for my boldness. I have been doin' my best to keep my arousal a secret for a good ten minutes now.” He raised a hand to stroke her cheek. “Marta, tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop, I swear.”

In response, she closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him deeply, her arms wrapping around his waist. He pulled her even closer as he kissed her back, one hand slipping between her legs. Marta knew what he would find – she was wet and getting wetter by the minute.

Benoit groaned softly when his fingers reached her dripping entrance. “My God, Marta…” He slid first one then two fingers inside her, thrusting them in and out slowly as she clung to him.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder.

“I’m goin’ to have to at some point, darlin’,” he murmured. “I didn’t bring a condom with me, so unless you have one…”

She lifted her head to look at him. “I don’t, but I’m clean and I’m on the Pill, so as long as you’re clean…”

“I am.” He paused before adding, “It’s been three years since I was with someone.”

“One year for me.” She would have said more but his thumb stroked her clit and all she could do was moan.

“Not to sound like a cad,” he murmured, grinning, “but I’ve been wantin’ to hear you do that since we met.”

She couldn’t help smiling at him. “Benoit, we met in the middle of a murder investigation.”

“No one ever said attraction was convenient.”

Marta laughed softly, cutting herself off when his fingers brushed her center. “Right there,” she whispered.

She had to hand it to him, he knew just how to touch her to make the tension build but not release until he was ready. Finally, he sent her over the edge and she saw stars as she came. After her body had calmed down, she snuggled closer to Benoit, murmuring, “I just need a minute.”

“Take all the time you need, darlin’,” he murmured, one hand stroking her hair.

After a moment, she became curious, her hand sliding under the blanket down his stomach. Benoit’s breathing hitched when she hit a ticklish spot and she made a mental note to revisit that later. _Right now, I’m on a mission. _He held his breath when her hand wrapped around his shaft, only releasing it when she started to stroke him. _He’s easily bigger than any guy I’ve ever been with. This is going to be a tight fit._

He stilled her hand with his own after a moment, murmuring, “As much as I enjoy that, Marta, if you keep it up, you’ll have a mess on your hands.”

“I don’t mind,” she murmured as he moved on top of her. His weight felt good. Reassuring. _Protective, if I’m being honest._

Benoit wrapped one arm around her as he guided himself to her opening. She gazed up into his unbelievably blue eyes as he slowly slid into her, stretching her with every inch. There was some discomfort and she tightened her embrace.

“Relax, darlin’,” he murmured, stopping his movement but never breaking their eye contact. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m not in pain, you’re just … bigger than my previous lovers.”

He nodded. “If we decide this is somethin’ that bears repeatin’, you’ll get used to me.” He lowered his head to kiss her softly as he slowly slid in the rest of the way.

She sighed into his mouth then murmured, “Why wouldn’t we want to repeat this?”

Benoit chuckled. “Well, perhaps without the blizzard and the sleepin’ in the car.”

Marta grinned. “I think there’s something to be said for tight spaces.”

He grinned back. “I must say, I do like those.” He lowered his hand to stroke her clit as he started to thrust slowly.

The discomfort soon vanished and all she felt was pleasure. “Oh God…” Her eyes closed and she could feel Benoit’s soft lips on her throat as she threw her head back. Her hands found their way into his thick, soft hair and he hummed his approval.

“Your skin is as smooth as satin and as sweet as sugar,” he murmured. “I want to taste every square inch of you.”

“Mmm, you’ll get your chance later.”

Benoit grinned at her. “Is that a promise, Miss Cabrera?”

She grinned back. “It is, Mr. Blanc.”

He increased the speed and depth of his thrusts and Marta was soon going over the edge and taking him with her. They clung to each other afterwards, breathing heavily.

Marta was about to say something when there was a tap on the window just above them, startling them.

“Let me handle this, darlin’,” Benoit murmured in her ear. “When I get up, move to the other side. I’ll talk to whoever’s out there.” She nodded and he gave her one last, soft kiss before pulling out of her and sitting up.

Marta quickly moved to the far side, keeping the blanket over her. When she was settled, Benoit lowered the window. Just as she suspected, the person was a state trooper, though thankfully not one they knew. The man said the roads were reopened and asked if they needed assistance. Benoit told him that they didn’t and that was enough to send the man back to his car.

Benoit raised the window back up but he didn’t say anything until the trooper’s car was driving away. Finally, he turned to her, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s alright,” she assured him as she moved closer. “I’m just glad we can leave.” She smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her. “Spend the weekend with me, Benoit. The trial won’t resume until Monday anyway.”

He chuckled. “I am yours for the takin’, and I hope you’ll take me often.”

“I think it’s safe to say I will.”


End file.
